The purpose of this project is to create and evaluate a web-based course for speech-language pathologists on the use of Spaced Retrieval (SR), an intervention with demonstrated success enabling persons with dementia to learn and retain new information over increasingly longer periods of time. This intervention, essentially a shaping paradigm applied to memory, has been shown to be effective for persons across a variety of dementing conditions as well as treatment goals, including learning new motor skills, reducing swallowing difficulties, and effectively using assistive devices. The growing market for a web-based course on the use of SR arises from: (1) The rising demand for training of rehabilitation professionals and other care providers in effective interventions for the increasing numbers of persons with dementia; (2) The need for this training to be readily available and effective; (3) The 2001 DHHS/Centers for Medicare and Medicaid Services' regulations allowing reimbursement for rehabilitation services for persons with Alzheimer's disease. This 2-year project will progress in three Parts. In Part 1, an alpha version of the web-based course will be developed; 100 students receiving graduate training to become speech-language pathologist (SLPs) will be randomly assigned to take the web-based course or a face-to-face version of the course. Knowledge of SR will be assessed pre- and posttest. Satisfaction with course content and ability to effectively apply knowledge about SR in actual practice will also be assessed. Results generated from the two versions of the course will be compared. In Part 2, a beta version of the web-based course will be offered to 100 new students, using the same procedures as in Part 1. In Part 3, 300 licensed SLPs will take a field test version of the web-based course, and will be assessed regarding knowledge gained after taking the course, ability to apply knowledge, satisfaction with course content and recommendations for improving the course. The objectives of this Phase I proposal are to: 1) Develop the prototype, text-only online course content for training speech-language pathologists to use SR; 2) Determine whether a web-based course can produce comparable results to a traditional, face-to-face delivery version of the course in terms of knowledge acquisition, ability to implement training, and/or satisfaction among persons taking the course in both an alpha and beta version of the text-only course; and 3) Conduct evaluations of the final (field-test) version of the online course prototype as it relates to knowledge acquisition and professional practice by SLPs.